Jeremy Reed
Summary Powder, real name Jeremy Reed, is the titular character of the 1995 film of the same name. His mother was struck and killed by lightning on the day he was born. The doctors were able to save him, and he grew up in the basement of his grandparents' farm since then. Since infancy he exhibited supernatural characteristics, causing technology to go haywire with his mere presence. The electricity which constantly runs through Jeremy's body is reportedly the cause of his body's inability to produce melanin or hair. In addition to electricity, Powder's mind seems to be a source of inhuman abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 8-C with powers Name: Jeremy Reed, Powder Origin: Powder (1995 film) Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Advanced human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Genius Intelligence (His IQ far exceeds any others in recorded history), Photographic Memory (Can remember just about everything as far back as the day he was born), Stealth Mastery (Snuck out of a crowded hospital during the daytime without being detected), Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation (Can produce and control all forms of electricity), Energy Manipulation (Can create energy pulses), Absorption (Can absorb electricity and energy), Telepathy (Can read minds, emotions, and even one's subconscious. Was able to communicate with Sheriff Barnum's wife while she was in a coma), Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Transferal (Made Deputy Duncan experience the pain and fear that the doe he had shot was feeling), Cosmic Awareness (Can see that everyone is connected to everything that exists), Magnetism Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (His doctor noted that Jeremy's life of farm work had put him in great physical condition), Building level+ (Can control natural lightning) with powers Speed: Regular Human movement speed with Supersonic reactions (Stopped a bullet from a hunting rifle, the most common of which can travel at least 800 m/s) and Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Can utilize natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Average Range: Several tens of meters with telekinesis, electricity, and energy-based attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Has the highest recorded IQ in human history by a wide margin. He spent most of his childhood reading books and has a photographic memory; he can remember things which happened as far back as the day he was born. He has managed to control his abilities fairly well, and he knows how to use the information he can gather on people through telepathy effectively. This all being said, he is very socially inept.) Weaknesses: Socially inept, his powers can flare up involuntarily when he is under immense emotional strain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Photographic Memory Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Animal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Powder Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8